


Thor x Reader - Magic Thor

by JaneWeller



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneWeller/pseuds/JaneWeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being SHIELD agent is not an easy task, so once more you had to go on the super secret mission. Now you're back home and your boyfriend prepare something special to welcome you. What is it and why  Tony should be scared for his miserable life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor x Reader - Magic Thor

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Thor or any of the things that belong to Marvel.  
> The lyrics used here "Soothe My Soul" by Depeche Mode.  
> This story was posted on my dA account as personalized reader insert, but here it's just a regular RI.

        You were driving home from work. Fury gave you a few days off after your return from the recent mission. Your task was to retrieve some sensitive data stolen from one of the U.S. government’s facilities. You did it without any casualties, which made you extremely happy because killing people wasn’t your favorite task, though you didn’t have problems with pushing the trigger when it was necessary.  
  
        After turning left, you drove into the driveway leading to the house you shared with your boyfriend. It was quite large, spacious and had two stories. It was perfect for both of you. The garage gate started to open when you used a remote. You drove inside and turned off the engine but you stayed inside, closing your eyes and leaning your head on the headrest. You were still a bit tired despite the fact that you spent the previous day resting on the Helicarrier. You returned a day earlier than your boyfriend expected but you didn’t let him know about it. You wanted to have some rest before going home. The last desired thing was falling asleep during whatever he planned for both of you.  
  
        You smiled when you thought about all those times when he prepared surprises for your coming home. That was one of many benefits of dating the God of Thunder. Thor was the best boyfriend you could ever have. He loved you like nobody else. He was kind, caring, gentle, funny, and he always had the best ideas for spending time together. Thor was the best thing that happened to you in your entire life.  
  
        With a sigh, you got out from the car and took your duffel bag from the back seat. Then you closed the garage gate and went to the kitchen using the backdoor. Silence surprised you. The lights were on but there was nobody there. You made a few steps forward, leaving your bag on the kitchen chair and then you saw a piece of paper lying on the table.   
  
        “Follow the petal arrows?” you read, frowning in surprise. _‘What the hell is that supposed to mean?’_  
  
        Your curiosity took over and you followed the arrows. They were made from (f/c) roses’ petals and they were leading you upstairs. Before you went there, you took off your shoes. You wore a (f/c) summer dress, which made your (e/c) eyes even more (e/c ). You didn’t like that kind of dresses too much but Thor loved when you were wearing them, probably because they were exposing more of your skin than your usual outfits. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair were an artistic mess after you had tried to make them look better using your hands instead of a comb.  
  
        You went up the stairs almost soundlessly. The arrows led you to your bedroom. It was dark there, but light from the hallway was enough for you to see your bed with another card on it, saying that you had to close the door and sit there and it was what you did. You heard footsteps but you know that they belong to Thor so you let yourself to relax and wait for his surprise.  
  
        Suddenly you heard the music.  
 _  
_

  
_I’m coming for you, when the sun goes down,_   
_When there’s no one around._   
_It’s only one way to soothe my soul,_   
_I’m coming for you like a junky,_   
_I can’t stop desiring you,_   
_I’m not waiting patiently,_   
_I’m not leaving until I’m satisfied._   


  
        Then the lights turned on and you saw Thor in long black coat and a hat on his head. You noticed that his hair was tied up into a ponytail in the back of his head. In his hand was a black umbrella. You frowned a little bit trying to remind yourself where you saw something similar, but you couldn’t, at least not until Thor started to dance.  
  
        You wondered who gave your boyfriend the idea for that and you wanted to skin this person alive. That was your first thought but when Thor threw his umbrella somewhere and then his hat and coat, you decided that you would thank that person. You were staring at Thor who was wearing white t-shirt, which was so tight you thought that it would pop with the deeper breath, black leather pants; his feet were bare. When he came closer, you felt your mouth was dry as sand on a desert.   
  
        Your jaw dropped when your boyfriend simply tore his t-shirt and threw the pieces behind him. You felt your heart was pounding in your chest and the wave of heat was going through your entire body. You knew every inch of his perfectly toned chest, every muscle hidden beneath hot smooth skin; but now that view was more than just amazing. It was a pure bliss.  
  
        You watched him unbuckling his belt and then tearing his pants off from his legs. You were surprised that he had that kind of pants. You thought that it was something that only strippers wore. Someone must have taken him to the strippers’ shop. You were sure that the name of that someone starts with T and ends with Y. Thankfully he didn’t make Thor to wear some funny underwear. For that, you would definitely kill Tony.  
  
        When he leaned towards you, you wrapped your hands around his neck, pulling him closer to you.  
  
        “You can watch but you can’t touch,” he said, his face serious, though his eyes were full of love and pure lust.  
  
        “Screw the rules,” you mumbled, kissing him.  
  
        Thor’s strong arms wrapped around your waist and he lifted you from the bed. Then he sat on the edge of it with you straddling his lap, his lips never leaving yours. Several seconds later, you felt his hand on your back, unzipping your dress.  
  
                                                                                                                                **Later at night**  
  
        You woke up from the slumber to notice that you were practically lying on Thor. Your head was on his chest and you heard the beating of his heart. Your hand was across his body, holding him tightly as if he was your lifebelt. Your legs were tangled with his. Thor’s arms were holding you tightly too. You looked up and you saw that he woke up. You give him a sleepy smile and he pulled you up to kiss you. Now you were lying on your sides, facing each other.  
  
        “That was a huge surprise,” you whispered, looking into his vibrant blue eyes.  
  
        “Did you like it?” he asked, his hand moving slowly on your back and giving you nice shivers.  
  
        “I loved it,” you said, smiling while your fingers were drawing complicated patterns on his chest. “And I love you, Thor.”  
  
        “I love you too, (Name).” He pulled you closer to him and he stopped you from speaking with a simple passionate kiss.  
  
        “I’m thinking about giving Tony a gift,” you muttered after a long make-out session.  
  
        “For what?” Thor asked a little bit confused.  
  
        “For giving me my own Magic Thor,” you answered before kissing your boyfriend again.


End file.
